Baxter Building
BAXTER BUILDING 10 XP/15 XP The Baxter Building is the Fantastic Four’s long-time headquarters. It is a 35-story building located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue in Manhattan. The building was originally constructed in 1949 by the Leland Baxter Paper Company. The building's steel frame construction utilized the first application of "K bracing" in the world and is one of the strongest structures of its kind. Originally designed to accommodate pulp recycling machinery to serve the mid-Manhattan area, each floor was given a ceiling height of 24 feet. The Fantastic Four originally owned a high rise building in Central City, the top floors of which housed their base of operations and living quarters. This was the prototype for their future headquarters, the Baxter Building of New York City. Upon relocating to NYC, the Fantastic Four originally originally just rented the top five floors of the Baxter Building, but Mr. Fantastic eventually bought the entire building to protect the other tenants from super villain attack. Early in the team's history, the building was rocketed into space towards the Sun by Doctor Doom and Namor. Namor eventually realized a double cross and helped the team located the device he planted in the building that put it under Doom's control. They were able to put the building back in place with little to no damage. The adoptive son of Doctor Doom, Kristoff eventually sent the whole building into orbit and blew it up in an attempt to kill the Fantastic Four. When the building that replaced it, the Four Freedoms Plaza, was also destroyed, Reed reconstructed the original Baxter Building in orbit and teleported it it's original place. The bottom floor is currently being used as a Fantastic Four museum and gift shop. The Fantastic Four’s master computer controlled all locks involving the upper floors. Such locks could be manually operated or overridden by either the master control or the computer system. The computer system maintained visual, audio, biophysical, and electronic surveillance on every section of the building. The building was equipped with devices that could disrupt the functioning of a single targeted device or stop the functioning of all electrical machinery within the Baxter Building. This system could be activated by the computer, by Roberta, by someone in the control room on the 33rd floor, or by anyone who might punch the panic buttons located in every room of the upper floors. If the button were pushed, the field would envelope the entire building. During the Civil War the Baxter building held the teleporter to the Negative zone prison, where captured anti registration super humans were held. Scene Distinctions Armored Exterior Walls, Complete Environmental Support, Mirror-Clad Facade, Tennants; Ground Floor: Abe Shoenstein’s Snack Shop, Elevators, Fantastic Four Gift Shop, Fantastic Four Museum, Freight Loading Dock; 30th Floor: Dining Hall, Elevators, Grimm Apartment, Guest Bedrooms, Hidden Scanners and Cameras, Kitchen, Storm Apartment, Reception, Reed’s Office, Richards Apartment; 31st Floor: Gymnasium, Japanese Garden, Library, Radio Studio, Recreation Room, TV Studio; 32nd Floor: Biological Research Lab, Chemistry Lab, Computer Center, Detox Center, Doctor Doom’s Time Machine, Electronics Lab, Medical Facilities, Robotics Lab; 33rd Floor: Conference Room, Control Room, Map Room, Missile Monitoring Room, Missile Ready Room, Negative Zone Portal, Telestar Projection Room; 34th Floor: Photo Analysis Lab, Storage and Supply Rooms, Vehicle Maintenance Shops; 35th Floor: Ammo Room, Armory, Chemical Tanks, Fantasticar Hangar, Fantasticopter Hangar, Fuel Storage; Roof: Landing Pad, Observatory, Pogo Plane Hangar, Radar System, Roof Garden Scene Complications none SFX: Doom’s Time Machine. If you have unlocked Baxter Building for 15 XP, Spend a D10 Science resource to transport yourself from Baxter Building to a point anywhere in time on Earth. SFX: Fantastic Features. If you have unlocked Baxter Building for 10 or more XP, add “Fantastic Four Signal”, “ICBM Type Passenger Missile”, and “Special Access Elevator”, as Scene Distinctions. SFX: Home is where the Heart is. If you have unlocked Baxter Building for 10 or more XP, when you spend a transition scene at Baxter Building, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. When recovering from physical or mental stress, trauma or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Negative Zone Portal. If you have unlocked Baxter Building for 10 or more XP, Spend 1 PP/a doom die to transport yourself from Baxter Building to Negative Zone. SFX: Reed’s Laboratories. If you have unlocked Baxter Building for 15 XP, when creating a Medical or Science resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool (for Player Characters)/step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool (for Watcher Characters). SFX: Workshops. If you have unlocked Baxter Building for 10 or more XP, when creating a Tech or Vehicle resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D10 Covert or Tech resource to use any one of the “Doom’s Time Machine”, “Fantastic Features”, or “Negative Zone Portal” SFX without having unlocked Baxter Building, or shut down the “Security System” SFX. Dramatis Personae Staff: Roberta – Receptionist, H.E.R.B.I.E. – Robotic Assistant; Tenants: Alicia Masters, Mr. Collins (Building Manager), Pierre Picolino (Abstract Sculpture Artist), and many more. Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:United States Category:New York City Category:Fantastic Four